


WWHI? (Fan-Continuation)

by AngryAmber



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breaking, Continuation of a dead fic, Not my story, Other, Please support the original fic, Torture, emotion, kidnap, planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryAmber/pseuds/AngryAmber
Summary: I really liked this story on Fanfiction.net and a lot of people liked it too. The problem was, the fic was put on hiatus right before the finale was posted and it stayed that way for nine whole years. I have a feeling the rest of the story won’t be posted, which is a shame because it’s really good and I don’t want it to god to waste.Which is why I decided to take matters into my own hands and write the rest of the story myself!The author of the original story is called Pendragon.P A S S I O N and I highly recommend you read their story before reading my one. I will leave a link below.Thank you!https://m.fanfiction.net/s/5015202/1/
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. The planning begins

**Author's Note:**

> I will post this in multiple chapters, but don’t worry! I will only post two or three chapters so you won’t have to worry about me going on hiatus. 
> 
> Pendragon.P A S S I O N, if you disapprove of what I am doing or don’t want me writing this for some reason then please let me know.

“Good morning m’lovely”, Lukas cooed as he stepped out of his tent and walked towards his prisoner,  
“I hope you enjoyed your new sleeping conditions.”

Will said nothing. He didn’t give any sign of hearing anything the other man had said. Lukas smirked. 

“Not a morning person eh?” He asked as he walked closer to the hanging boy, “That’s understandable. Luckily, I have just the thing to wake you up.” 

The man turned around and walked back into his tent, not before giving Will a sharp slap on the back, causing the boy to cry out as his entire body to swing around on the rope his hands were tied to.

Usually, the implication of another torture session would send Will’s heart to the pit of his stomach. However, today he wasn’t his usual self. 

The beatings, the sleepless nights, Lukas’ smooth and sadistic voice, it was all too much. He felt numb. His foggy mind was begging for death and the only feeling he had left was the pain. 

The lacerations and burns all across his back caused him pain. His leg, now broken beyond repair, caused him pain. The tight ropes cutting into his thin wrists caused him pain. The worst pain of all, however, was his complete lack of hope.

As far as he was concerned, nobody was coming for him. He was never going to escape and he was going to bleed out and die at the hands of this sick freak who inflicted him with so much pain.

Whatever came next, whatever Lukas or Morgarath was going to do to him, he didn’t care anymore.

Will, apprentice ranger to the legendary Halt, was breaking.

***

Sir Rodney sauntered down the hallway of the Battleschool sleeping quarters. The doors that lined the walls flew past him as he searched for the room of the student he needed to see. Some other student were walking down the hall, but they stood to the side and let Rodney pass when they saw him. 

Finally, he reached the chamber he was looking for. He could hear the sound of a whetstone grinding against iron through the thick oak wood. He lifted up his fist and firmly tapped on the door three times. The grinding sound ceased. There was a quick scuffle and a “Coming!” before the door flew open.

Horace’s eyes widened slightly when he saw the person who was standing at his sleeping chamber door. Quickly shaking off his surprise, Horace remembered his manners and straightened his shoulders.

“Good afternoon Sir!” He said. 

“We don’t have time for formalities Horace,” Rodney said, brushing off the greeting, “Baron Arald requests you join him in a war meeting.”

Horace’s eyes grew even wider. Why on earth would the Baron want a simple Battleschool student to join an important war meeting? Before he could ask this question, Rodney cut him off.

“We will explain everything to you during the meeting. Right now, I need you to come with me.” 

Without another word, Rodney turned on his heels and walked down the hall and away from Horace’s room. The young apprentice sheathed his sword and followed his craftmaster with a look of concern on his face. They both said nothing as they walked through doors and up stairs. 

They finally reached a large door made from dark oak. Sir Rodney rapped on the door and entered the room without waiting for a reply. Horace followed him. 

The room was quite spacious. It had no windows and the only furniture to be seen was a large table covered with maps and wooden markers. There were chairs surrounding table with all sorts of people sitting on them, including the baron and two people that Horace knew all too well.

“Halt? Gilan? I didn’t know you came back to Redmont?” The battleschool apprentice blurted out. The two rangers looked up from a large map in front of them.

Gilan noticed Horace and his face split into a cheerful grin. 

“Horace!” He said gleefully, “you’re just in time! Halt was just about to tell us about the role you play in this entire plan.”

“Role? Plan? What do you mean? Why am I joining this meeting? Did something go wrong?” The younger boy said. Baron Arald chuckled at Horace’s concern. 

“We were just discussing a plan to infiltrate Morgarath’s camp. We can catch you up on the whole thing, so please take a seat,” he said as he gestured towards a chair next to Halt. 

Horace still felt nervous and confused about what was happening, but the feelings lessened after hearing this. If they were going to attack the camp of their sworn enemy, then it could be the thing they needed to win the war entirely. And it’s possible that they could even save Will...

“Now,” Halt’s voice boomed throughout the room. He stood up and looked around to make sure that everyone was giving him their undivided attention.

“Let’s go over the plan one more time.”


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horace hears the plan that will potentially save his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!  
>  I’m not gonna go on a tangent and make excuses on why a took so long to write a short chapter. To be honest, I have no excuses. It makes me feel bad because I know there are so many people who want the story to end.   
> I’m sorry and I will make sure I have a solid upload schedule so I don’t disappoint you again.

Horace sat up straight in his seat and strained his ears so he could process every single word that came out of Halt’s mouth. If Halt had come up with a plan to save his friend, then he would want to make sure he understood what he was getting into.

“As we had discussed earlier, Morgarath’s campsite is located in this part of the forest,” Halt explained as he gestured towards an area on a large map in front of him, “I have noticed, after studying it a little bit, that there is an area near the eastern outskirts of the camp. A ranger was sent there yesterday and he came back with the news that it was mostly unguarded”

“He also noticed that there is a river nearby and that the trees are easy to climb and jump across,” Gilan chimed in, “this means that the team of rangers who are tasked with destroying the supplies can sneak in through the treetops and any sound we make can be masked out by the noises coming from the river”

Halt nodded and pointed to the western side of the camp.

“While the team is sneaking their way into the camp and searching for the supply tent, a battalion will be sent to the other side. This is where Horace comes in,” He said as he gestured towards the boy.

“We decided that if Horace and I were to lead the battalion, then we would most likely be able to draw out more of Morgarath’s soldiers. He really hates the both of us because Horace defeated him in battle and I helped bring the corps together,” Halt explained, “So I have reason to believe that he will let his hatred for us cloud his judgement.”

Horace thought over Halt’s words carefully. It made sense. Morgarath was quite infuriated at the fact that he was defeated in battle by a mere child. He didn’t seem like the kind of person who would refuse to have a rematch with him. If the Lord of Rain and Night wanted revenge, then he would be sure to do whatever he could to make it happen. 

He liked the plan so far, but something tugged at the back of his mind.

“So, what are we going to do about Will? Do we have a plan for him?”, the apprentice asked. 

The two rangers glanced at each other.

“I have been tasked with leading the infiltration group”, Gilan replied, “Our top priority is to seek and destroy, but it is my job to keep a look out for Will.”

“If Gilan manages to find Will,” Halt explained, “then he and another ranger will take him to the other side of the river while the others continue their mission. 

“We thought that the river would be a good place to take him is because the water can slow down potential opponents and make it easier to keep them away from Will. If all goes successfully, we will be able to save the boy and our kingdom.”

Everyone at the table nodded in agreement. Halt then turned to Horace. 

“What I now want to know is, do you accept the mission? I know that you want to go help Will and we went and gave you the job of distracting the soldiers. You are only an apprentice, so I understand if you do not want to do this.”

Without a single second of hesitation, Horace responded with a confident: 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> I know that my writing style isn’t the same as the original, sorry ‘bout that. I will hopefully update this every Friday if I feel motivated enough. I don’t know how Passion managed to write 25 whole chapters without losing motivation.
> 
> lol...
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you think I should continue this!


End file.
